


Colazione nel sole

by Ida59



Series: Sorrisi [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Introspection, Romance, Sensuality
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida59/pseuds/Ida59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pane tostato, burro e marmellata, zenzero e cannella. Mare e sole, felicità ed amore. Ecco come dimenticare un sorso di caffè nero e amaro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colazione nel sole

**Author's Note:**

> Autore/data: Ida59 – 26/27 aprile 2014  
> Beta-reader: nessuno  
> Tipologia: one-shot  
> Rating: per tutti  
> Genere: introspettivo, romantico, sensuale, drammatico.  
> Personaggi: Severus e Personaggio originale (Elyn)  
> Pairing: Severus/Personaggio originale  
> Epoca: Post 7° anno  
> Avvertimenti: AU
> 
> Nota 1: Storia scritta per l’iniziativa “A tavola con Severus”  
> (http://severus.forumcommunity.net/?t=5108303 ) nell’ambito della Severus House Cup  
> (http://severus.forumcommunity.net/?f=8625675) del Forum “Il Calderone di Severus”.  
> Nota 2: Questa storia appartiene alla raccolta “Sorrisi” e si colloca tra “Risveglio” (n.34) e  
> “Tra passato e futuro” (n. 35)  
> Nota 3: Questa storia appartiene anche alla raccolta dal titolo “A tavola con Severus ed Elyn” per distinguerla e contrapporla (anche nei titoli che richiamano i precedenti) alla prima raccolta “A tavola con Severus” scritta nell’ormai lontano periodo aprile 2006 - aprile 2007. Si compone delle seguenti storie (in corsivo quelle ancora non scritte):  
> Colazione nel sole  
> Riflessi d’amore  
> Paterna consapevolezza  
>  _Materne soddisfazioni_  
>  Brindisi alla vita

Il profumo si apre la strada lentamente nella tua mente ancora assopita in un piacevole dormiveglia.  
A occhi chiusi annusi piano lasciandoti pervadere dalla fragranza intensa del pane appena tostato. Le tue narici di pozionista, avvezze a individuare la minima variazione olfattiva delle pozioni, colgono con facilità anche un lieve sentore di burro distinguendolo con precisione dall’aroma zuccheroso della panna: burro salato dall’intenso colore giallo e panna, candida e dolcissima.  
Inspiri più a fondo, gli occhi sempre chiusi per affinare al massimo l’odorato: marmellata.  
All’improvviso senti anche il ronzio delle api sulla terrazza inondata dal sole e affacciata sul verde-blu infinito del mare.  
Sorridi, gli occhi sempre chiusi che immaginano la scena; e la vedi, la tua Elyn, bellissima nella luce del mattino, i lunghi ricci morbidamente inanellati accarezzati dalla brezza marina e baciati dal sole.  
Inali un nuovo respiro profondo e individui la nota amara che cercavi: marmellata d’arancia, con i lunghi filamenti sottili delle scorze caramellate.  
Sorridi ancora e ti giri verso il suo cuscino; ti sollevi un poco e ne sfiori la federa con le labbra: vuoi inebriarti del profumo della tua donna. Ancora. Sempre.  
Di colpo ti accorgi di desiderarla. Come ogni mattina. Come ogni notte. Come ogni istante della giornata, ormai da quasi due mesi. Quei due mesi meravigliosi trascorsi con Elyn nel paradiso, tra mare e cielo, scoprendo cosa significa amare ed essere amati. Scoprendo cosa vuol dire essere felice. Scoprendo che puoi anche imparare a dimenticare il passato e, forse, persino le tue colpe.  
Il paradiso, dopo il morso atroce di Nagini; il paradiso, dopo l’inferno di colpe e rimorsi della tua vita.  
L’aroma del caffè, nero e forte, invade intenso la stanza e ti decidi finalmente ad aprire gli occhi.  
È stata una lunga notte di amore appassionato e, forse per la prima volta in vita tua, stamane ti sei concesso di dormire fino a tardi e poi sei anche rimasto a poltrire nel letto godendoti la tua felicità, beandoti di quel sonno senza incubi che solo la vicinanza di Elyn ha saputo regalarti.  
I raggi del sole dalla vetrata orientale hanno superato la barriera della roccia ed ora illuminano le lenzuola e ti scaldano le gambe.  
Sei felice e non riesci proprio a non sorridere. Del resto, non hai alcuna intenzione di negarti la felicità negli occhi di Elyn quando vedrà il sorriso sulle tue labbra sottili. E il desiderio nel tuo sguardo nero, profondo e luminoso.  
È la prima volta che ti capita di svegliarti dopo la tua donna: non l’hai proprio sentita alzarsi!

_Sei sempre tu, invece, a svegliarti per primo, abituato com’eri a dormire solo poche ore per notte, l’unico modo che avevi trovato per arginare un po’ le macabre visite dei fantasmi insanguinati dei tuoi orribili incubi._  
Elyn, invece, è una dormigliona; da due mesi approfitti del tempo che intercorre tra il tuo ed il suo risveglio per guardarla in silenzio sfiorandola appena con carezze leggere e baci impalpabili, per riempirti gli occhi di lei, per cercare di convincerti che non è un sogno, che la tua immensa felicità è vera e reale.  
Poi, quando il desiderio si fa troppo forte, ti alzi dal letto per impedirti di stringerla tra le braccia e baciarla con passione svegliandola di colpo. Non che a lei dispiaccia, tutt’altro, ma già fate l’amore quasi ogni notte, e poi lo fate anche di giorno, e se cominci subito dal mattino appena sveglio…  
Ti alzi, e, per sfuggire alla tentazione, le prepari la colazione.  
Dormigliona e golosa, la tua Elyn, e non la vorresti diversa.  
Così le tosti il pane e poi lo imburri con generosità ed amore; versi nel caffè due abbondanti cucchiaini di zucchero, e lo stesso per il tè profumato di zenzero. Le prepari la tazza con la panna dolce ed accanto polvere di cannella ed il barattolo di marmellata: arance amare, l’unica eccezione della sua colazione, ma forse è solo per gustare meglio la dolcezza di tutto il resto.  
Ogni mattina prepari tutto con silenzioso e devoto amore, per non svegliarla, e intanto pensi con un velo di amarezza a quando faticavi a cacciare giù per la gola anche un solo sorso di caffè nero. Senza zucchero, naturalmente.  
Ricordi le colazioni scontrose in Sala Grande , Minerva che con materna sollecitudine cercava, senza successo alcuno, di convincerti a mangiare qualcosa. Tu tenevi gli occhi bassi, cerchiati di scuro nel pallore estremo del tuo volto teso e stanco, e cercavi di controllare la nausea dei tuoi tormentosi incubi o, peggio ancora, il tremore delle mani indotto da una Cruciatus troppo prolungata inflitta nella notte da un Oscuro Signore che non era più il tuo padrone, ma pretendeva una crudele obbedienza che non eri più in grado di dargli.  
Nelle tue notti, in quel tempo così vicino eppure enormemente lontano, quasi appartenesse ad un’altra vita – e in un certo senso sai che è veramente cosi! - potevi scegliere solo tra orridi incubi: quelli indotti dai rimorsi per le tue colpe passate e quelli infernali della tua nuova realtà di spia; mai, mai avresti pensato di poter rimpiangere i lunghi anni di tormentosi incubi popolati solo dai fantasmi del passato! Invece ti sei trovato a rimpiangerli, mentre di nuovo eri costretto a macchiarti le mani di sangue, ad assistere impotente a torture ed uccisioni, e sentivi la tua anima andare in pezzi come se fossi tu stesso ad uccidere tutti coloro che non potevi salvare. E ricordi i loro volti, tutti, ad uno ad uno, ed i loro sguardi terrorizzati ed imploranti uguali a quelli delle vittime del tuo lontano tempo di crudele follia…  
Chiudi gli occhi, li stringi forte insieme ai denti serrando stretti anche i pugni, fino a far sbiancare le nocche, le unghie che premono pungenti sul tenero palmo; poi sbatti più volte le palpebre e torni alla realtà: lasci l’incubo e ritorni nel tuo meraviglioso sogno d’amore.  
Riprendi a respirare, piano, lasciando che le tue labbra sottili si dischiudano appena cancellando la piega amara e dolorosa della colpa.  
Ecco, la tavola è imbandita mentre il sole viene ad illuminare la terrazza a picco sul mare e tu puoi finalmente tornare da lei a svegliarla con un bacio.  
Dolce. Dolcissimo e appassionato. 

Ma questa mattina è stata lei a svegliarsi per prima.  
Tu stavi sognando beato. Stavi ancora sognando di fare l’amore con lei.  
Sorridi, ancora e ancora.  
Come se avessi mai bisogno di sognare ciò che è la tua splendida realtà, che in questo momento, tra l’altro, il tuo impudico corpo sta di nuovo reclamando con virile vigore.  
Ancora un’altra folata di caldo e fragrante pane tostato, aroma di burro, effluvi di zenzero e cannella portati dalla leggera brezza del mare solleticano le tue narici e ti accorgi di avere fame, e non solo del bel corpo di Elyn.  
Allunghi una mano e afferri i pantaloni, altrimenti saresti impresentabile.  
Armeggi a fatica con i bottoncini - e’ una mania di Elyn cui ti sei di buon grado sottomesso - e ti rendi conto di essere _ancora_ impresentabile.  
_Imbarazzante._  
Sì, la situazione è imbarazzante e lei riderà, già lo sai. Ma ti piace che lei rida, perché così sei sicuro che con te sia davvero felice. E hai tanto bisogno di quella sicurezza…  
Elyn si accorgerà immediatamente del tuo sfrontato desiderio e vedrai la malizia brillare impunita nei suoi occhi che nel sole ti appariranno dorati, proprio come in un sogno; poi la felicità adagerà un sorriso meraviglioso sulle sue labbra rosse, e tu non capirai più nulla: vorrai solo stringerla forte al tuo corpo che la reclama con smodata insistenza, e baciarla, e accarezzarla e…  
Il sorriso diventa accenno di riso leggero sulle tue labbra sottili mentre a piedi nudi vai di là ed esci nell’aria e nella luce che illumina la terrazza sul mare ed il tuo amore; proprio in quel momento il sole supera del tutto la parete della scogliera ad oriente e sfolgora nel cielo illuminando i tuoi occhi neri, mentre le onde del mare si infrangono con un sommesso brontolio sulle rocce disseminate sulla spiaggia sotto di voi.  
Ti vede subito arrivare, come se ti aspettasse, come se il suo cuore l’avesse avvertita, ed in un istante è tra le tue braccia, avvinta a te. La stringi forte, coll’incontenibile desiderio della tua passione d’amore, inebriato dal suo profumo che ti fa scordare anche tutte le odorose fragranze della colazione, soggiogato dalla calda e sensuale morbidezza del suo corpo.  
Infine la sciogli dal tuo passionale abbraccio e lei ti osserva, come estasiata: tu, illuminato in pieno dal sole, il torso nudo ed i pantaloni neri che fasciano troppo stretto il tuo desiderio.  
Ti guarda e sorride.  
Poi osserva meglio quei dannati bottoncini e una risata maliziosa aleggia silenziosa su quelle labbra rosse che vorresti solo baciare con affamata ed incontenibile passione.  
Poi ti sorride e basta, gli occhi luminosi.  
Ti sorride con _amore._  
Non riesci ancora crederlo, anzi, a dire il vero non capisci come sia possibile, eppure è proprio così: Elyn ti vede “bello”.  
Tu, il ragnetto sgraziato. Tu, il ragazzo magro e pallido come una pianta cresciuta al buio. Tu, il pipistrello oscuro.  
Tu. Severus Piton. Il Mangiamorte. L’assassino. Il traditore.  
Tu. Severus Piton. L’eroe doppiogiochista. La coraggiosa spia. L’uomo fedele a Silente fino alla morte.  
Tu, Severus Piton.  
Tu, Severus.  
Tu, l’uomo che Elyn ama.  
Ti specchi nelle sue chiare iridi nocciola e, illuminato dal sole, per un breve istante ti vedi come lei ti vede, con gli occhi dell’amore, oltre ogni realtà. Lo vedi che per lei sei realmente “bello”, lo vedi nella luce dorata che illumina i suoi occhi.  
\- Severus!  
Solo un breve sussurro colmo d’amore, prima che le tue labbra lambiscano le sue: sanno di zucchero e di panna, hanno il sapore della felicità e dell’amore. Profumano di futuro. Il vostro futuro.  
La stringi forte e la baci con passione, come se non volessi mai lasciarla, come se temessi che potesse svanire come neve al sole. E qui di sole ce n’è così tanto!  
Per un attimo sembra ribellarsi alla tua stretta, poi si lascia vincere dalla passione del tuo bacio e la senti stringersi al tuo corpo, e farsi piccola mentre si abbandona a te. C’è il sapore del sole sulle sue labbra, e il profumo del mare. Poi senti il dolce amaro della marmellata d’arancia, la morbidezza del burro, e le briciole di pane: la piccola affamata, impenitente golosa, ha già cominciato la colazione in tua assenza, mentre tu sognavi di affondare nel suo corpo e farla tua, ancora e ancora.  
Ti ritrai dalla sua bocca sorridendo, poi le lecchi goloso la guancia seguendo il dorato baffo di marmellata d’arancia.  
Zenzero e cannella.  
Il profumo è inconfondibile. Come hai fatto a non accorgertene prima? I suoi baci devono averti proprio stregato.  
Zenzero candito, dolce e bruciante, sulla sua guancia, oltre il breve sentiero di marmellata.  
Cannella, polvere minuta sulla punta del suo naso, profumo pungente ed avvolgente. Il tuo olfatto addestrato riconosce subito la nota pepata, ma più dolce, della pregiata varietà di Sri Lanka.  
Elyn ride, mentre la guardi. Sai benissimo il perché: vedi il desiderio brillare incontrollato nei tuoi occhi neri riflessi nelle sue dolci iridi nocciola piene di luce.  
Ti afferra per la mano e ti trascina verso la tavola imbandita:  
\- Prima la colazione, - esclama soffocando una risatina maliziosa, - e poi…  
La guardi mentre risplende nel sole, il blu intenso del mare alle sue spalle ed un bianco velo semitrasparente a raccontarti tutti i sensuali segreti del suo corpo, i lunghi e morbidi riccioli castani a volare liberi nella brezza marina.  
È la tua donna.  
Ti ama e tu la ami.  
È tua…  
Ti obbliga a sederti ed ubbidisci volentieri, il sole alle tue spalle e la tavola imbandita tra te e il verde blu del mare infinito.  
Tendi la mano ed Elyn ti si accoccola vicino; allarghi il braccio e la stringi a te. Poi, ancora non soddisfatta, quasi come una bimba si insinua tra le tue gambe e con studiata lentezza conquista il posto sulle tue ginocchia, a pochi millimetri dall’evidenza del tuo desiderio.  
L’oro luminoso e brillante dei suoi occhi è davanti al profondo abisso notturno dei tuoi.  
E le sue labbra sono davanti alle tue.  
Assolutamente irresistibili.  
Non percepisci più alcun profumo. Vuoi solo gustare il sapore della sua bocca.  
Intingi appena l’indice nella marmellata d’arancia e poi lo appoggi sulle labbra di Elyn, piano, lasciando una perla d’ambra.  
La guardi e le sorridi.  
Deglutisci a fatica mordendoti appena le labbra.  
La guardi e la desideri.  
Poi la baci, piano, la punta della lingua a lambire i contorni della dolce perla dorata, le labbra ad assaporare il gusto dolce amaro della marmellata che si appiccica sulle tue.  
Non ti è mai sembrata così buona la marmellata d’arancia. E nemmeno lo zenzero e la cannella, a dire il vero.  
Elyn ti sorride, il desiderio nei suoi occhi che riflette il tuo, oro nel nero.  
Le sorridi, e il respiro ti manca, rubato dalla felicità, smarrito nel desiderio di lei.  
\- La colazione, Severus, prima… - sussurra piano, a fatica, cercando di rispettare il proprio compito di Guaritrice che deve vigilare sulla tua convalescenza.  
Le sorridi di nuovo, deciso ad accontentarla, ed addenti con entusiasmo una fetta di pane imburrato dopo averla intinta nella panna spruzzata di polvere di cannella, incurante dei dolci baffi bianchi che si disegnano sulle tue guance.  
Ora tocca a lei avvicinarsi a te e senti il calore della sua bocca sulla tua gota. E la morbidezza della sua lingua che, sensuale e lenta, lecca piano la panna.  
\- Mangia ancora, Severus…  
Un altro morso, un altro baffo bianco, un’altra dolce ed umida carezza sulla tua guancia.  
Elyn vuole che tu mangi, lo sai, così l’accontenti, oggi come gli altri giorni.  
Devi mangiare, te l’ha ripetuto mille volte: hai bisogno di tante energie per riprenderti dall’orribile morso di Nagini che quasi ti ha ucciso rubandoti un’infinita quantità di sangue ed avvelenando quel poco che era rimasto. Ti servono forze nuove per dimenticare la lunga degenza all’ospedale e cancellare il tuo passato. Hai bisogno di virile vigore per amarla ogni giorno con instancabile passione.  
Sei vivo per miracolo, grazie alle fatate lacrime di Fanny ed all’innamorata ostinazione di una Guaritrice del San Mungo che si è perduta nei tuoi occhi neri sbarrati nel delirio febbrile mentre lottavi tra la vita e la morte, desiderando solo l’oblio del nulla, inseguendo un sogno verde smeraldo che si è infranto nel rosso del sangue trasformandosi in un incubo di strazianti rimorsi e amari rimpianti.  
Elyn sa tutto di te; è sprofondata nell’abisso dei tuoi occhi neri e ha visto tutto il tuo passato, le tue colpe ed i tuoi errori, le tue scelte sbagliate e la tua disperazione. Ha compreso i tuoi amari rimpianti ed i tuoi atroci rimorsi. Ha percepito a fondo tutta la straziante sofferenza e la gelida solitudine della tua vita.  
Ha capito chi sei, davvero, e, invece di fuggire lontana, si è perdutamente innamorata di te.  
Addenti un’altra fetta di pane tostato, imburrato e ricoperto di un generoso strato di marmellata che brilla come oro al sole del vostro futuro. Mastichi lentamente mentre la guardi negli occhi e desideri le sue labbra. E il suo corpo caldo a pochi centimetri dal tuo.  
Una tortura deliziosa, quella dell’attesa…  
Elyn ti sorride. Tu le sorridi, il boccone di colpo bloccato in gola.  
Il perdono brilla nei suoi occhi, oro fuso nel sole, insieme al suo amore per te.  
Anche i tuoi occhi neri scintillano d’amore e di felicità mentre deglutisci con gusto e intingi il dito nella minuscola ciotola di marmellata di fragola: gliela salmi con delicatezza sulle labbra e mai nessun rossetto è stato così invitante e delizioso preludio ad un bacio intenso ed appassionato, dolce e profondo. Lei ti sorride, ti offre la bocca rossa di fragola, sempre più vicina, ed attende paziente le tue labbra sottili già dischiude nel desiderio.  
Cogli piano il dolce frutto del suo bacio, assaporandolo fino in fondo, gustandolo a pieno, desiderando di più, molto di più…  
Le tue mani cercano bramose la morbida pelle sotto il candido velo leggero: la sfiori piano, l’accarezzi e poi la stringi a te, al tuo petto nudo che si solleva nell’eccitazione del respiro mentre premi il suo corpo sul tuo irriverente desiderio che la reclama con insistenza.  
Elyn finge per un attimo di sottrarsi al tuo appassionato assalto e ti sorride, il sole nello sguardo mentre il mare si abbatte con potenza sugli scogli sollevando spruzzi iridescenti che tu non vedi perché hai occhi solo per lei. Poi si accoccola meglio su di te, le gambe a cavallo delle tue, i seni che premono caldi sul tuo petto e solo un velo leggero a separare la vostra pelle ardente.  
Si avvicina al tuo orecchio e sussurra piano:  
\- Me lo dai un po’ di zenzero candito?  
È ben altro ciò che vorresti darle, in quel momento.  
Chiudi gli occhi ed inclini il capo all’indietro lasciando che un lungo sospiro di desiderio sfugga alle tue labbra sottili.  
Senti le sue mani infilarsi nei tuoi capelli ed accarezzarti la nuca, mentre le sue labbra scendono lungo il tuo collo lasciando una scia bruciante che si ferma sul tuo petto ansante a pochi millimetri dai tuoi capezzoli dolorosamente eretti.  
Meglio se non pensi a cosa c’è poco più sotto…  
\- Allora, questo zenzero? – chiede con tenera innocenza la tua perfida aguzzina.  
Allunghi alla cieca la mano sul tavolo, senza riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo dalle sue labbra: incontri prima il piattino del burro salato, poi ti scontri con la scodellina di cannella in polvere; infine le tue dita intercettano lo zenzero candito.  
Accontenterai i caprici della tua donna, ma prima esigerai un modesto e dolce prezzo: con una mossa veloce metti il pezzo di zenzero tra le labbra e lo stringi forte tra i denti. Se vuole lo zenzero, dovrà avere anche te.  
Il riso illumina il volto di Elyn che si passa la punta della lingua sulle labbra mentre si avvicina lenta sussurrando:  
\- Metà per uno?  
Scrolli piano la testa, gli occhi neri colmi di felicità: non cederai certo per così poco. È ben altro il prezzo che esigi.  
Un lungo bacio, bruciante di zenzero e di ardente desiderio.  
Non riesci più a frenare l’impeto delle tue mani e cerchi la sua pelle nuda oltre il candido velo leggero, ma Elyn ancora ti sfugge:  
\- Uhm… ora ho sete… - mormora la tua spietata torturatrice.  
E tu ti senti all’improvviso più assetato di tutti i deserti del mondo mentre a fatica allunghi di nuovo la mano sul tavolo e afferri la tazza colma di tè. Annusi mentre glielo porgi e cogli di nuovo la nota pepata e dolce della cannella ed il profumo pungente dello zenzero. Ti chiedi se sono afrodisiaci. Sì, lo sono. Ma Elyn, soprattutto, è il tuo potente afrodisiaco.  
Le porgi la tazza.  
\- Prima tu. – sentenzia irremovibile.  
Sorridi.  
Sorridi e la desideri.  
Sorridi e sei felice.  
Sorridi e vedi scintillare i tuoi occhi neri nel riflesso dorato delle sue iridi nocciola.  
Sorridi e appoggi le labbra sulla porcellana sottile della tazza. Bevi il tè, forte e profumato. Dolcissimo.  
Sorridi e pensi a quel piccolo sorso di caffè nero e amaro mandato giù a forza in un’altra vita, combattendo contro la nausea ed i postumi della Cruciatus.  
Hai mangiato tre fette di pane tostato con uno strato di burro salato alto quasi un dito; non contento le hai intinte nella panna e poi nella marmellata d’arancia. Quindi hai leccato marmellata di arancia sulle sue guance e marmellata di fragole sulle sue labbra. Nella tua bocca hai condiviso con lei lo zenzero candito e infine hai bevuto tutta la tazza di tè, zuccherata da lei fino all’inverosimile.  
Elyn sorride, finalmente soddisfatta della tua energetica colazione: ancora una volta la tua Guaritrice personale ha assolto in modo perfetto il compito che si era proposta.  
Ora tocca a te, Severus: in qualche modo dovrai ben bruciarla tutta quell’energia, no?  
E ora sai che c’è un modo meraviglioso per farlo.  
E tutto il tempo che vuoi.  
Ti alzi e la sollevi tra le braccia incurante dei suoi gridolini, quindi torni nel letto sfatto, ancora caldo dell’ardente passione della vostra notte d’amore.  
Il sole ha preso il posto della luna nel cielo, ma il tuo amore è ancora traboccante d’instancabile ed energica passione.  
Elyn ti sorride maliziosa tra le lenzuola, i lunghi capelli castani sparsi inanellati sul cuscino; ora lo sai, ora sei certo di quale fosse il recondito scopo di quella sensuale colazione…  
Le sorridi mentre le sfiori le labbra e pronunci le prime parole della nuova giornata. Che erano state anche le ultime della notte d’amore.  
\- Ti amo, Elyn!


End file.
